Una historia de caballería
by Sopho
Summary: Davis, Yolei, T.K, Kari, Cody y Ken prueban un juego bastante peculiar.


-¿En serio? –Preguntaron al unísono, con los ojos como platos.

-De verdad –aseguró el hombre del puesto de videojuegos de segunda mano-. Podéis conseguirlo por la mitad de su precio actual, y está como nuevo –dio un par de golpecitos al armatoste, provocando una tembladera general y un ruido desagradable-. Basta con ponerse uno de estos –señaló una especie de casco que había en un montículo de cacharros- en la cabeza para sumergirse en un mundo virtual de alucine en el que podéis crear vuestra historia. Necesito a uno de vosotros para iniciar el relato.

-¡Yo mismo! –Se ofreció Davis dando un paso al frente.

-Ay, madre –Yolei se llevó la mano al rostro.

-Bien, acércate muchacho –indicó el vendedor, relamiéndose los labios. Sacó uno de los cascos del montículo y se lo colocó a Davis en la cabeza con tanta brusquedad que lo hizo tambalear.

-Pareces un Power Ranger –se burló Yolei.

-Al menos lo mío tiene solución –contestó Davis.

-¡Basta ya, ni se os ocurra volver a discutir! –Saltó Cody con enfado antes de que Yolei pudiera abrir la boca y provocar el enésimo intercambio de bobos insultos entre ella y Davis.

-¿Seguro que esto no es peligroso? –Preguntó Ken, que se había percatado con extrañeza de que eran los únicos de toda la feria en el puesto.

-Cien por cien seguro –garantizó el vendedor-. Aunque comprendo que pueda asustar a unos niños tan…

-Pásame el cacharro –le cortó Cody.

El vendedor compuso una sonrisa triunfante, sacó otros cuatro cascos del montón y se los lanzó. Estaban conectados a un armatoste que emitía un pitido cada vez que Davis abría la boca para describir los detalles del entorno virtual que trataba de quería crear.

-Ponte mi casco, está más limpio –susurró T.K a Kari.

-No es necesario, T.K –respondió la chica, siempre abrumada por la amabilidad del muchacho.

-Póntelo –insistió T.K, colocándole el casco con delicadeza en la cabeza.

Davis lo observó todo a través del casco con envidia. Luego una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro y abrió de nuevo la boca.

-Pero qué adorables sois, chicos –dijo Yolei, dejando escapar un suspiro y haciéndoles enrojecer; la chica siempre hablaba más de la cuenta.

-Listo –anunció Davis con satisfacción.

-Será mejor que os sentéis en el suelo –aconsejó el vendedor.

-Perfecto –el vendedor se acercó a la máquina que emitía pitidos y pulsó varios botones-. Será mejor que os sentéis en el suelo.

-¡Será verdad! –gruñó Yolei.

-Ponte aquí, Kari, para que no te manches –sugirió Davis dándose palmaditas en sus rodillas. Yolei agarró a Davis de la chaqueta y lo apartó de la chica. Kari sonrió aliviada.

-¿Pero qué haces? –Se quejó el chico.

-¡No te da vergüenza! Romper una pareja tan bonita… -se tapó la boca. Una vez había hablado de más. Por suerte, los cascos impedían que se oyera gran cosa.

-Voy a darle a la palanca –advirtió el vendedor-. Tres, dos, uno…

Los cascos comenzaron a temblar de repente y la mirilla se oscureció. Después sintieron que flotaban en la oscuridad hasta que, poco a poco, se hizo sólida bajo sus pies. Davis no pudo reír de emoción al ver que en la oscuridad comenzaba a emerger toda clase de colores. Como en un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales en la noche, los colores se expandían, pero no desaparecían, sino que se agrupaban en forma de casas, nubes, puentes, montañas… hasta que al final se encontró en un curioso escenario sacado de unos dibujos animados. Se miró su cuerpo y, como esperaba, se vio vestido con una elegante pero mal dibujada armadura. Miró a su lado y vio a T.K con humildes ropas de campesino.

-¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó T.K, consternado.

-En mi maravilloso reino –dijo Davis levantando una espada mal dibujada al cielo. Luego la bajó, decepcionado- ¿Por qué todo tiene un aspecto tan infantil?

-Está sacado de tu imaginación –respondió T.K, cogiendo una flor demasiado poligonal.

-¿Estás diciendo que tengo una mente infantil? –Se ofendió Davis. Luego recuperó el humor.-Olvídalo –y se montó en una moto con dibujos de llamas estampados que tenía al lado.

-Espera, ¿por qué tú tienes una moto y yo un burro? -Preguntó mientras observaba con estupefacción al ridículo animal que se había materializado cerca de él-. ¿Y por qué es naranja?

-No hables más esclavo –le cortó Davis-. ¡Tenemos que ir a rescatar a la princesa Kari de las garras de ese terrible monstruo!

No tardaron más de cinco minutos en llegar a la fortaleza del monstruo, pues el mundo que había imaginado Davis era bastante limitado. Esta era un tenebroso castillo medieval de piedra. Cuando pisaron el puente levadizo, una esfinge con la cabeza de Cody cayó del cielo y rugió amenazadoramente.

-Soy el guardián de la fortaleza del monstruo terrible que ha capturado a la princesa Kari y al que debes dar muerte para rescatarla y vivir con ella felices para siempre. Pero solo si consigues responder a este acertijo:

_Sus cabellos son de color marrón_

_Y lo cierto es que lo hacen muy guapetón_

_Cuando mira a las chicas estas gritan_

_Es tan guapo que hace que se derritan_

_No entiendo porqué todavía no lo has pillado_

_Quizás sea porque eres retrasado_

-¡Soy yo, Davis Motomiya!

-¡Correcto! –Exclamó Cody, sonriente. Luego frunció el ceño-. ¡Eh, qué demonios me haces, yo no quiero ser una esfinge y mucho menos decir esas adivinanzas tan absurdas!

-Guardián del puente, apártate para que pueda dar muerte al monstruo y salvar a la princesa –exigió Davis con autoritarismo.

Cody no tuvo más remedio que alejarse de allí. Mientras volaba al horizonte cantaba cosas como estas:

_Maldito Davis, maldita sea su maldad_

_Y como no me queda ingenio volveré a decir maldad_

Y estas:

_Volando voy_

_Volando vengo, vengo_

_A Belén va una burra, rin rin_

_¡Bulería, bulería!_

_¡Booooooooomba!_

Soy minerooooooo

-Uff, al menos estoy en mejor situación que Cody –dijo con alivio T.K.

-¡Entremos a la madriguera de la bestia! –Exclamó con entusiasmo Davis

Atravesaron el puente y se internaron en el castillo. Nada más llegar al vestíbulo se pegaron a la pared. Habían visto la sombra del monstruo.

-¡Me da igual, me da igual dejarle sin comida a todo el reino con tal de quedarme con toda la comida! –decía con voz gutural, pero femenina-. ¡Y como soy gorda, fea y malvada voy a tenerte presa para comerte después!

-¡No! –Sollozó otra voz femenina mucho más dulce.

Davis y T.K consiguieron asomar la cabeza sin ser vistos. Vieron a Kari, que yacía penosamente en el suelo, aunque estaba notablemente mejor dibujada que el resto de las cosas y sus movimientos eran gráciles y naturales, a diferencia de la enorme y monstruosa gallina que había a pocos metros de ella. Esta tenía un largo pelo morado y gafas de montura redonda que se colocaba continuamente con una de sus plumas.

-Pero antes de comerte voy a hacer que el bufón me divierta –siguió la gallina-. ¡Bufón!

De la nada apareció Ken disfrazado con unas extrañas ropas verdes que terminaban en cascabeles. Casi parecía un árbol de Navidad. Se acercó rápidamente hasta la malhumorada gallina, haciendo resonar todos sus cascabeles.

-Hazme reír –ordenó la gallina.

Ken frunció el ceño, tratando de concentrarse.

-¿Cuál es el ave más experta en gramática? ¡El ABE-CEDARIO!

-Mara-villoso –dijo la gallina entre risas-. Los chistes de aves son los mejores, con diferencia.

-Lo he sacado de Yahoo, majestad –Ken cerró su móvil.

Mientras la gallina lloraba de risa Davis y T.K decidieron que era el momento propicio para actuar.

-Gallina malvada, pagarás por tus crímenes –gritó Davis, lanzándose a matarla, pero justo cuando la espada rozaba una de sus plumas la gallina batió sus alas y voló hasta la lámpara de araña del techo.

-¡Serás idiota, Davis! –La voz de la gallina se asemejaba cada vez más a la de Yolei, que atropellaba las palabras-. ¿Por qué me has convertido en una gallina gigante? Además, las gallinas no vuelan, estúpido.

-Baja aquí, monstruo, yo haré que dejes de tener hambre… ¡Dándote muerte!

-¡¿Y todo este rollo que me estás soltando es porque no te di golosinas?

-Lo estás fastidiando todo, Yolei –se exasperó Davis-. No me respondas y deja que te mate.

Mientras Davis y Yolei discutían, T.K se había acercado a Kari para comprobar si estaba bien.

-¡Eh, tú, deja a mi princesa! –Le gritó Davis-. Esta es mi imaginación y no sé porqué estáis actuando todos como os da la real gana. ¡Ya me he cansado!

Entonces la pintura se desprendió del entorno y comenzó a girar alrededor de los chicos hasta volver a su lugar de origen. Cuando abrieron los ojos, el puesto de los videojuegos se había materializado delante de ellos. Davis se había quitado las gafas, interrumpiendo la historia.

-¡Menuda estafa! –Se indignó, dejando el casco en la mesa con brusquedad y mirando a T.K y Kari, que todavía seguían embelesados. Su plan para conquistar a Kari había tenido consecuencias nefastas; ahora ella estaba más asustada que nunca debido al juego y él, siempre tan oportuno, la había abrazado para calmarla.

Yolei apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro, mirando a los tortolitos.

-Una cosa, Davis, ¿por qué yo era el monstruo en la historia?

-Porque siempre me impides estar con Kari –gruñó el chico, alejándose de la zona.

Estaba en lo cierto. Yolei conocía muy bien a T.K y sabía que llevaba mucho más tiempo que Davis enamorado de Kari, por lo que consideraba que la actitud de Davis al querer separarlos era egoísta.

-¿Te apetece algo de comer? –Preguntó.

-No tengo mucha hambre –musitó, afligido-. Espera, ¿estás invitándome a comer?

-Claro, solo tenía pensado invitarte una vez en la vida, y como ahora sufres mal de amores, había pensado que lo rechazarías.

-Pues estás muy equivocada.

-Ese es el viejo Davis –rió Yolei.

-¡Ey, chicos, os invito a algo de la tienda de mi madre! –Dijo girándose al resto; no quería que Davis viera la sonrisa que se le había dibujado. Lo cierto es que había otra razón por la que no quería que Davis y Kari estuvieran juntos, una razón que jamás se le ocurriría admitir delante de él. De haber sido Davis el novio de Kari, no habría tenido mucho tiempo para discutir con él.


End file.
